Beauty, Life and Love
by Lori94
Summary: Pregnant Draco ventures out into the muggle world but finds intolerance and cruelty. Harry helps his husband and the love of his life feel better. WARNING: Slash and MPREG


**Title:** Beauty, Life and Love  
**Author/Artist:** Lori FanFic  
**Prompt:** # 50 – sexy pregnant sex. Draco being the bottom, and pregnant (over 5 months, so his belly has grown already), and Harry behind him, touching his belly, whispering endearments and filth to his ear while they make love.  
**Word Count/Art Medium:** 4372  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Contains (Highlight to view):** Dirty-talk, Rimming  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
**Epilogue compliant?:** Nowhere near it  
**Who is pregnant?:** Draco  
**Notes:** Beta: Mrs. Agget  
**Summary:** Pregnant Draco ventures out into the muggle world but finds intolerance and cruelty. Harry helps his husband and the love of his life feel better. 

**Beauty, Life and Love**

It was an early August morning when Draco's eyes fluttered open to the scent of citrus spice herbal tea.

There – at the bedroom door – with a tray of breakfast foods – stood Harry Potter… his unbelievably sweet and loving husband of two and a half years. "Morning, love."

Draco smiled as he struggled to sit up. "Looks like it's going to be a very good morning."

Harry blushed, "I just wanted you to have a good breakfast since you're going out with Pansy later."

Draco stroked his belly, "I can't believe I'm shopping for a crib today. It doesn't feel like I'm that far along even though the eight month marker has passed."

"I know, love," Harry grinned as he sat next to his husband. "Time is going so fast and the baby will be here so soon. I can't wait to meet Loralynn Magnolia Malfoy-Potter." He watched as Draco ate his modest breakfast of blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes, vegetable omelet, bacon, sausage and hash browns. "I'm so glad you like my cooking, love. I worried about that before we got married – you know."

"Well, your worry was needless – you should be a chef instead of an Auror." Draco raved. "You would be more than a billion Galleons richer for it if you had your own restaurant."

Harry blushed and kissed the blond's cheek, "You're too kind, my love. I'll only be working until 4 today, so I'll be able to make dinner too. Owl me if you need anything."

Draco smiled as Harry leaned in for a real kiss. He loved Harry's kisses – he privately thought that Harry's kisses would make as much money for him as his cooking.

"Bye for now, love," Harry whispered, backing away much too soon.

The brunette was almost out the door when Draco called his name, "Harry?" The emerald green gaze turned its full focus onto Draco. "I love you." Said the blond, knowing how much Harry loved hearing him say those words.

Sure enough, Harry's face lit up, "I love you too, Dragon. Have fun with Pansy."

They smiled at each other but soon the door closed and Harry was gone.

A few hours later – dressed in black trousers and a short sleeved button-up shirt with the lightest robe he owned – Draco was walking out the door of the house he and Harry had bought in the country. They still had Grimauld Place but this sprawling house was much more family oriented than that dusty, old pile of bricks could ever be. He walked down the driveway and, when he reached the road, drew his wand.

A large bus appeared and opened its doors, "Welcome to the Knight Bus!" a man in uniform said, brightly. "Where can we take you today, sir?"

"I'm headed to the Leaky Cauldron," Draco informed the man. "How much extra to make it the next stop?"

"Nothing extra, sir – You're the first pick-up of the morning. I'm Nick Fallon, sir," He tipped his hat and winked at Draco. "I'll be your conductor for today."

"Nice to meet you, Nick," Draco smirked as he swept over to a bench and sat. "I'm Draco Malfoy-Potter."

Nick stared for a moment. "Malfoy-Potter…As in Harry Potter's husband?"

The blond frowned. He hated being referred to in that way – as if he'd ceased to be Draco Malfoy when he'd added Potter to his name. "As in – I'm in a hurry so please do get us moving," He snapped. The Leaky Cauldron had been remade into an upper-scale pub so he and Pansy no longer felt uncomfortable frequenting the place.

"Yes, sir – Sorry, sir," Nick winced at the unfriendly tone.

Draco pulled a book from his pocket and opened it to his marker. By the time the bus stopped at his destination, Draco had only read two more pages but he just smiled and marked the new spot before accepting Fallon's hand to assist his descent to the ground. "Thank you."

The conductor said nothing but tipped his hat again as he reboarded the bus.

As soon as Draco entered the pub, he heard the squeal of his best friend. "Salazar's sake, Draco! I knew you were pregnant but this is really too much!" He turned to face the young woman as she came into his arms. It had been quite a while since he'd seen her and now that the international jet-setter was back she'd promised to stay until the baby was here.

"Oh, Pans, it's so good to see you!" Draco grinned. "Let me look at you!"

The girl was gorgeous. Her hair had grown into a thick wavy mane which framed her face perfectly and her wardrobe was designer. She looked like a model and twirled like one too.

"I can't wait to see the new house you and Harry bought!" She told him as they sat in the booth she'd gotten.

"The 'new' house is over six months old, Pans!" The blond laughed.

"Yes, but I haven't seen it or given it my approval – therefore, it is new." Pansy declared.

Draco laughed again. "Merlin, I've missed you!"

"I figured that we would eat first and then go shopping." Pansy handed him the menu. "What do you want for lunch, darling?"

The blond smiled at his friend and took the menu. The waiter came and took their orders and before long, the pair of them were feasting on their meals.

Pansy made a face, "How can you stand to eat that?"

Draco said nothing as he scooped up a slice of fried liver with onions.

"I suppose this is one of your cravings, then?" She asked.

"Yes, I've asked for it several times but Harry can't stand to cook liver – I don't know why." Draco gave a delicate shrug as he put a bite in his mouth. "It smells heavenly and tastes amazing." He moaned with obvious enjoyment.

Pansy shuddered looking faintly queasy as she focused steadfastly on her own meal of roasted rosemary and lemon chicken. She didn't speak again until they were on their way to the baby stores in Diagon Alley.

She picked out several frilly dresses and girly outfits before letting Draco drag her to the crib section. "I told you I don't care! You can order whatever crib you want for my goddaughter, I'm buying!"

Draco grinned at his best friend, "Pans, Harry and I haven't talked about godparents yet. You know that!"

"Oh, look at this one!" Pansy gasped. "It comes with a magical mobile of little farm animals."

"This one goes better with the furniture that's already in the nursery." Draco said pointing to the one next to it. "It has a magical sensor to let us know when she wakes up as well as a built-in lullaby charm. A mobile can be added on for a small fee."

"That's nice, Draco," Pansy smiled at it. "Look it eve has the bedding I picked out on for the display. Let's ask someone if it's in stock."

Draco sent up pink sparks with his wand which quickly brought a salesperson to help them.

"Hello, sir and madam, how may I help you today?" The eager look on the girl's face made Draco blink.

"I'd like this crib," He said patting his chosen model.

"I'll take care of that right now, sir. Madam would you like to purchase those items? Shall I ring them up together?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm buying all of it," Pansy said giving the girl her Gringott's voucher card.

Before heading off to process their purchases, the girl quickly transfigured a sofa from a nearby stepladder.

Draco thanked her and sat rubbing his belly, "I think she'll really like this crib. We can have it play classical music and help her grow up smart, while the room has a lovely magical mural to entertain her."

"Oh honey! You're so domestic – I love it!" Pansy grinned so he knew she was kidding around.

"What is taking this girl so long?" Draco complained. "I'm thirsty, Pans. Can you conjure a goblet? The baby takes too much of my energy so I have to limit my magic to basics."

Pansy nodded and did as he asked.

He filled it with the Aguamenti charm and took a sip just as the salesgirl came back in sight. Draco and Pansy shared a frown as the salesgirl told him that the crib he wanted for his and Harry's daughter was only available at the muggle branch of their store.

"It's being discontinued, sir, so we replace the charms with an electronic device that does the same things. If you want this model, you'll have to buy it here," She said handing them a map of London and making a star pop into existence on the spot where the store was located. "The manager there is a wizard so he can change out the charms and device for you at no charge."

Draco frowned and wondered if Harry would get the same response were he here, "And there's no way we can order it here and have you get it, replace the charms and send it on to us?"

"I'm sorry, sir, it just doesn't work that way," She smiled and handed a shopping bag to Pansy that was filled with her purchases. "We don't have a delivery service."

"Fine," Draco sighed. "Let's go, Pansy, it's almost two o'clock. I'd like to be home when Harry gets there and there's still a lot to do."

**O0O0O **

It was just about three o'clock and Harry was almost ready to gather his things to go home and be with his husband when an owl landed on his desk. He grinned seeing that it was the owl he and Draco had gotten as a gift from one of their wedding guests.

"Well, hello, there Siria. What have you brought me?" He took the small message that looked to have been ripped from the notepad he kept on his desk at home. "Come home, Draco needs you – Pansy…What on Earth?" He looked at the bird. "Go on home, girl; I'll be there shortly."

He quickly signed the last few forms and rushed to the apparition point. When he got to the house, Pansy was sipping a glass of lemonade. She met him at the door and told him the whole story.

Apparently, the store that had the nicest crib also had a Muggle branch and that was where they'd had to go for the model Draco wanted for Loralynn. While they were there, a Muggle man had seen Draco and made an issue of his apparent obesity. Now his beautiful Draco was inside crying his heart out because his belly – his lovely baby-carrying belly – had been mocked by Muggles.

"I want to see the memory, Pansy," Harry frowned.

"It'll just upset you," She shook her head and drained her glass.

"No, Pansy – it'll help me help him. Show me," Harry softly commanded as he cast a cleansing charm on her glass.

She sighed, "Alright – but only because Draco didn't tell me not to."

Harry watched as she drew the memory from her mind and placed it in her newly clean glass. "You'll stay with him while I do this?"

She nodded silently.

He took the memory filled glass into his study and poured it into the Pensieve that he usually used only for work purposes.

**O~o~O **

Seconds later he was standing on a street corner with Draco and Pansy as they walked along a strip of storefronts.

_"Here it is, darling," Pansy said as they opened the door to one store in particular._

They didn't browse or even pause before approaching the nearest salesperson who looked Draco up and down like he was some kind of circus freak.

Draco ignored the woman and politely said, "Yes, we'd like to purchase a crib. Can we speak to the manager?"

Harry followed the group down a path through a lot of merchandise, past a pregnant lady who seemed to be shopping with her family and over to a door with a sign that said 'Manager's office'.

Draco walked in and got right to business, "We've been to the other branch of this store and there was one model we particularly liked. The salesgirl gave me this form to show you."

The man's eyes bulged as he read the name of the purchaser and the orders that went with the rest. "Yes, sir – Of course, Mr. Malfoy-Potter, I'll have that brought right in. Annie, can you have Dave bring model number 2980734 into my office?"

They made small talk for a few minutes before a Muggle worker came in pushing a cart with a large box on it. "Here you go, sir. Can I go on break or do you need me to take this out to their car."

"You can take your break, Dave. They'll be fine without your help." The manager told him.

"You sure, sir? This one is so fat it doesn't look like he'd be able to carry much," Dave said with a sarcastic smirk.

"How dare you!" Pansy was outraged on Draco's behalf but it wasn't as if they could just tell this Muggle that he wasn't fat just pregnant. Muggle men couldn't get pregnant so he wouldn't understand.

"Well, if the shoe fits, lady!" Dave continued rudely. "Or doesn't as the case may be…"

Harry watched with clenched hands and a deep frown as Draco's expression changed with each feeling he was experiencing. First, there was the same outrage Pansy had expressed. Then, his lower lip began to tremble but before tears could roll down his face, the blond got angry. "If this is how you let your workers act toward your clients, I'm surprised you have any left. I believe our business is concluded…by the way, our friends and family will be told of this incident." Draco stormed out of the office and through the store – nearly bowling over the pregnant lady's husband.

"Watch where you're going, Tubby!" The man shouted.

Draco gasped, "How rude! I would've apologized for knocking into you. There was no justification for name calling!"

The man's wife could be heard scolding him as Draco continued on his way out of the store.

When he reached the street, the blond turned to his friend and buried his face in her shoulder. "I can't believe they'd treat me this way, Pans. Do they treat pregnant women like this?"

"No, love," Pansy told Draco softly as she comforted him; "They treat pregnant women much nicer, but that's because there's an explanation for their size. With Muggle men who get – erm – big…the only reason is laziness and lack of exercise."

"I'm not fat damn it! I'm pregnant!" Draco cried quietly, "I really liked that crib too…"

Harry had seen enough so when the scene faded to black, he followed the impulse to leave the memory.

**O~o~O **

Harry stood in his study for a moment to process what he'd just seen before writing a short letter to the owner of the stores and sending it off with Siria.

Next he walked out into the hallway where Draco's friend was standing to watch the blond man sleep. "Pansy, are you staying here with us or do you have a room somewhere?"

"Draco invited me to stay here. Do you mind?" The brunette asked quietly sipping a new glass of lemonade.

"Of course not…and thanks for owling me. He wouldn't have said a word – you know." Harry shook his head, "He struggles with accepting his pregnancy weight gain like anyone would but in his case… Well, he sometimes still thinks he deserves to be treated disrespectfully because of the war."

"He's got issues…like any normal person would under the circumstances," Pansy said. "I'll just be in my room if you need me."

"Pansy, thanks again. You're a really good friend to him and he needs that," Harry told her with a quick pat on her shoulder.

She smirked, "It's a pleasure…most of the time."

Harry just ignored the jibe as he walked over to the sleeping form of his husband and placed a feather-light charm on Draco before carrying him into their room. Without waking the blond, Harry placed him on the king sized bed, closed the door and set about removing most of their clothing. The only thing the brunette left on was his underpants and it shocked him how easily he'd done that much without waking the sleeping blond. The last thing he did was set a silencing spell to cover the room. Now that they were alone and he was ready, Harry smiled at his husband and leaned down to touch his lips to the skin just above other man's belly button. Draco had told him how sensitive his skin had become since the conception and Harry was about to take full advantage of that.

The blond moaned as Harry's kisses became more frequent and closer together. His eyes – though a bit puffy – popped open and widened instantly.

Harry didn't stop kissing the expanse of pale skin but he noticed that Draco was now awake and watching his actions breathlessly. "Hello, love…" He whispered softly between kisses. "I missed you today…"

"I missed you too…" Draco trailed off as Harry began to lick his hairless belly – other than his pubes Draco had never grown hair on his body. "Mmmm – Harry! Oh…feels sooo good!"

Harry grinned to himself and moved slightly up to lick and kiss Draco's nipples.

"What brought this on, Harry?" Draco asked accidentally letting a giggle escape as his husband's light touch tickled his ribs.

"I just saw you laying on the couch… you looked so sad and I wanted you to feel happier…" Harry captured Draco's lips in a soul-searing kiss while still touching and very lightly massaging his husband's sensitive belly.

"Mmmm, it's working…" Draco whispered as Harry's hands came up to play with his nipples. "Ahhh! Oh, Merlin – Harry – yes!"

Harry began to lavish even more attention on Draco's belly – this time he was moving down. He kissed the hardening shaft before caressing the blond's balls. "You're so beautiful, Draco. I love the silky texture of your hair…" He paused to kiss the soft blond bush at the base of Draco's cock. "I love the way your stormy grey eyes turn to liquid silver when you look at me…" He looked up into those silver pools now. "The feel of your pouty lips pressing against mine – not to mention the other things they do – It's like heaven to me, love." He kissed Draco quickly before moving on. "I love the responsiveness of your body. Your nipples pebble at the slightest brush of my fingers…" He smirked and pinched the puckered peaks lightly which drew a delicious moan from the blond. "Your cock hardens at the sound of my voice…I love how gooseflesh pops up when I rest my hand on your ass and you know that I'll soon take my place inside you."

Draco was quivering under the sensory overload. Harry was so right…about everything…and Draco loved it too. "Harry please?"

"Not yet, my darling Dragon…" Harry grinned as he kissed Draco's balls again, "One of the things I love most about you has only happened since you've become pregnant…"

"What?" Draco gasped, "Oh, please Harry – what?"

"I love that your belly is so sensitive…" He whispered as he began to kiss it again. He lapped at the smooth skin while Draco moaned and whined for Harry. "And I love that there's so much of that sensitive skin…I love that your belly has gotten so big…"

Draco found himself too distracted to take offence but listened a little closer.

"…Because that means my child is growing inside of you – and she'll be healthy and happy," Harry told him softly, while he drew a heart shape around the blond's belly button. "The statement I'm about to make may cause you to call me a Hufflepuff but I don't care." He dipped his tongue into the shallow recess and kissed a circle around it. "I love you so much, Draco…and I love you more every day. You're giving me everything I've ever wanted in life…and right now, I want to make you feel good."

Draco just nodded incoherently and started to move onto his hands and knees. They'd figured out several days ago that this was the most comfortable position to accommodate Draco's condition. Harry continued to touch and fondle his husband while helping him up. He let his hands play softly across Draco's sensitive flesh and smiled as the blond whimpered while rubbing up against Harry's warm body.

Harry summoned the lube from their nightstand but didn't open it yet. "I want you to try and relax, love…" He bent down and blew a stream of cool air at Draco's opening.

"Oh! Harry, please?" Draco whined.

"Please, what, Draco?" Harry asked idly as he did it again.

"Oh, don't make me beg, Harry! Please," The blond rocked in place. "Don't tease?"

"Is this what you want, my sweet?" He chuckled as he leaned in and licked the hole once.

"Yes! Oh please, Harry – more?" Draco pleaded.

Spreading Draco's creamy white globes, Harry dove in. He licked a few times before making his tongue into a spear and thrusting it into Draco's entrance as far as he could.

Draco whimpered and pushed back into Harry's ministrations. "Oh, Harry – Please! I want…I want you so bad!"

Harry uncapped the tube and squeezed some lube into his hand, "Shhh…relax, my love. I'm just going to prepare you now." He swirled his wet fingers around the opening once before pushing one finger in.

Draco sighed as he felt the finger penetrate him. He squeezed his muscles a bit to let Harry know he was ready for more and soon a second finger slipped inside. He whimpered as Harry began to scissor the two fingers and seconds later added a third. When Harry withdrew his fingers, Draco moaned in protest but was soon rewarded with the nudging of Harry's generous arousal. He felt it slide smoothly into him and his breath caught as Harry's fingers dug into his hips.

Now balls deep inside the gorgeous blond he'd married, Harry pulled Draco up against his chest and began whispering in his ear, "You feel so good around my cock, Draco. I love the tight warmth of your sweet ass." He pulled halfway out before going all the way back into Draco's heat. "I love that my words and touch get you so hot. I love that you enjoy my attention as much as I love giving it to you, baby."

"Oh, Salazar! Harry – yes!" Draco moaned as Harry's hands stroked his belly while the brunette moved in and out of him at a steady pace.

"Swearing by Salazar? Draco, I knew you liked it when I spoke Parseltongue." Harry whispered softly in English before beginning to hiss lightly. _"Your body is so beautiful, Draco. I love when you let me worship you this way. You're so sweet and hot around my cock, baby! I need you! Need to love you! Need to…_ Oh, Godric – so close!"

Parseltongue was actually a big turn-on for Draco, though he'd never admitted it aloud. Draco's back arched as Harry's hand suddenly gripped his cock.

"Baby, come with me…" Harry urged.

Draco whimpered, "See you! I want to see you, Harry – Please?"

A quick reflective charm on the wall they were facing let Draco see their actions and he met Harry's eyes in the mirror-like surface just in time for Harry's next thrust. "Harry – please! Harder, Harry!"

Harry licked Draco's earlobe and did as he'd been asked. He thrust harder but withdrew slowly. Draco was writhing and gasping as Harry hit his prostate over and over.

This time, when Harry urged his husband to come and began to stroke the blond's cock, Draco had no objections. He cried out in ecstasy and Harry was a moment behind.

Gasping and breathless, Harry gently lowered his pregnant husband to the mattress before collapsing next to him. He continued to cup Draco's belly and soon felt their daughter kick his hand.

"She told you…" Draco said finally, "Didn't she?"

Harry sighed, "Of course she did – did you think she wouldn't? She loves you and knew I would want to know that someone had hurt you."

"I should've just picked a different crib…" Draco snorted. "I shouldn't have insisted on going into the Muggle branch."

"If you hadn't demanded the one you had set your heart on, you wouldn't be the man I love. Draco Malfoy-Potter demands perfection! He demands the best of everything and gets it." Harry chuckled. "Draco Malfoy-Potter doesn't settle…not for himself and certainly not for our daughter."

Draco leaned on his elbow and kissed his husband. "You're absolutely right…I never settle for less than the best."

"And you'll never have to…C'mon," Harry grinned and grabbed his bathrobe. "It should be here by now."

Draco frowned but got to his feet when the brunette handed over his own robe.

Harry lightly tugged Draco toward the nursery and opened the door.

Draco stumbled into Harry as he saw that the room was no longer crib-less. "Harry…what did you do?"

"I just owled the owner of the store and told him what that worker of his said to my beautiful husband." Harry picked up the parchment that was floating inside the crib. "The worker was fired and the manager was reprimanded for allowing it to happen and the crib is here free of charge: a gift for Loralynn…and you."

Draco sighed, "I would've thought of that if I wasn't so emotional right now. Thank you, Harry! I love you so much."

Pansy poked her head in and smiled, "I see you've got things well in hand, Harry."

Harry just held his husband and smiled. Draco would never have to settle for less than the best…and he'd make sure of it.

**O0O0O **

**The End**


End file.
